


Death of the spark

by BigFriendlyDog



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angel Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Work Up For Adoption, stiles pushed out pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFriendlyDog/pseuds/BigFriendlyDog
Summary: Stiles dies and is a angel and his dad and the pack don’t know
Kudos: 2





	Death of the spark

Stiles dies and is angel and his dad and pack don’t know


End file.
